The Town
by aleprbla
Summary: "Welcome to the Townage English Academy!" Or The Town. Whatever you want to call it. But most teens call it that.
1. Chapter 1

_Chp. 1: Warning_

Hey there. Welcome.

We have been waiting for you.

So, if you're here, you must know about House of Anubis.

And of course I'm right, I always am :).

Just let me tell you...

If you **ARE** going to read this story, I'm going to warn you, you may _or_ may not understand the level of my crazyness and no life that will be poured on this story. It's rated T for a reason, kiddos. That means there is going to be bad words, drugs, blood, intense fights and/or moments, and many sexual innuendos. So don't come crying to me if you get scared.

I will _**not**_ try to get OCs into this, it just messes up the story for me, okay? So, no OCs.

This fic is based loosely on my toughts of how season 2 of this TV show should have went. Why? Because some details in season 2 of the actual show _disturb_ me. Maybe is because it's not going my way. Maybe it's because I'm going crazy. Maybe it's because it's not going on the right direction _at all_. I don't know. But this fic will be one of the strongest stories you will **ever** read.

Because of the way this show seems a little predictable? I don't know, you tell me.

And that's why, my friends, I'm writing this story.

So next chapter is the actual first chapter of the story. It will be posted shortly after.

But remember, _you have been warned._


	2. An Intro

_Chp. 2: An Intro..._

Have you read the warning yet?

You haven't? Well then, go back and read it. I'll wait.

Oh, you're back. Okay.

Anyway I've got about four letters in the mailbox. So before I tell you the story I'm going to read them and answer them...

**'...': No name. Weird. I'm glad your looking forward to my story. Oh look! It's here! :D**

**'izzi08 on ipod': Yes. Yes you have.**

**'monkeyfudge14': Thanks crazier mailer. :P**

**'izzi08': Yup. That's what it is.**

Oh sorry, I get sidetracked when I read the mail. Where was I? Oh yeah...

Hi, I'm aleprbla, and I will be telling you about the life of House of Anubis, and the secrets within it.

But it will problably help if I tell the story from the beggining.

And that brings me back.

_Way_ back.

To August 1st, 2001:

"Mommy, where are we going.?" a young boy asked, looking up from his gameboy to admire the beautiful sceneary of plants and flowers and small animals running along the place, through the window of his dad's van.

"We're almost there, son." said a grungy looking woman from the frontseat, chewing on a piece of nicotine gum.

The boy was scared of his parents, but he'd never admit it.

They never were the best parents anyway.

He hid his gameboy in his backpack and clinged the bag in his shoulder.

He thought just because he had to pack his things they were going to Disneyland.

Boy, was he wrong.

They were going to _hell_.

That was for sure.

After getting from a crowded highway into a small path in the woods, they followed close until they saw a gate.

The couple threw their doors open and went back in the car to get their son.

Unfortunetly, one got faster than the other, so they were pulling the small boy from side to side after each arm.

He was already living hell, but nobody expected his life to get worst.

After an hour of just walking, getting into the train station (the train perhaps?) , and getting though the woods, they found a small plaza, with tiles that covered the floor, and fancy benches at each end.

They walked across the plaza, pulling the boy by both arms, hurting him more than it was carrying those heavy bags all by himself.

They walked through an open gate, and saw a small village, no, a small town, in which people of all ages were walking by, gretting eachother and helping eachother.

This made the couple **sick.**

After finally arriving to the last gate of the pathway, a medium-sized gate at the end of the town, that opened up to the most famous boarding school of the area.

They did one of those walking-running things across campus, some of the young students staring at them, as they were dressed poorly, except the boy, which was well dressed and clean.

They arrived in front of the house the papers told them to be at, and threw the boy in the front porch.

After that, he hasn't seen them anymore.

A nice lady, in about her mid 30's, greeted the young boy with such heart, the boy started to cry.

He finally caught what his parents have done to him.

_They left him._

He never felt special from that moment forward, and he wasn't going to expect what was going to happen ten years later.

He thought he was worthless, but it wasn't the case. God was going to use Jerome Clarke for something_ very_ important, he just didnt know so by then.

July 22th, 2003:

A young 7-year-old Jerome was hiding in the bushes. His hands wrapped a small rubik's cube, as he tangled it and completed it, back and forth, back and forth.

Trudy, the housemother, told him to wait until the new student arrived that day.

He was excited. I mean. Who wouldn't be after being alone for two years. He did want to have a friend.

Because of how frail and skinny he was, he was bullied at such a young age, it wasn't pleseant.

Suddenly, from afar, a long black limo pulled up in front of the house.

As a well-aged guy threw the suitcases and bags out the trunk, a guy in about his mids 40's opened the back door.

Two small feet, touched the ground and got stronger as the girl jumped out of the vehicle.

The girl was small, but beautiful. Short, but full of willpower on her own.

She flipped her hair back and started to search in her wallet.

She took what it looked like two hundred pounds and gave them to the guy that opened the door.

As the limo drove distant, the little girl was fully trying to pull her bags into the house.

Failing, she sighed and looked behind her, the beautiful campus of the academy was amazing to her.

"Hi." said Jerome, from behind, making her jump.

"Hi." she said rather rudely, as she scanned the boy up and down.

After an approval look, she stuck her hand out.

"I'm Joy Mercer."

"Jerome Clarke." he said shaking her hand.

They presented eachother, and became best friends instantly.

But nobody ever knew that.

Ever.

July 29th 2004:

"Mercer! Clarke!" a rather pissed off Victor yelled from atop of the staircase, at the two children in the common room.

When the kids didn't respond, Victor continued.

"We have a new student here!" he said smiling, completely forgetting his previous attitude.

He walked outside and waved at the new student, his hand towards the house.

A small and redhead girl came through the door with two bags, and she had a cheery smile.

"Kids, this is your new housemate, Patricia Williamson."

They greeted each other, and became friends also.

But nobody really knew Patricia's dark secret at the moment, but many other people (like myself and you) will figure it out pretty soon.

Patricia and Joy came instant best friends and left behind Jerome to his bullies (sigh, poor kid) and it was like that for as long as a year.

August 3rd, 2005:

Jerome had his arms crossed in front of him. His attitude was getting darker by the year.

Patricia was standing besides Joy, at the other side of the wall, swinging a baseball ball up and down, looking across campus, searching for the new kid.

Her cheery smile turned into a dark frown, and her skin grew paler too.

Joy was applying various layers of powder base on her face, as she's still the same girl she was before.

A black cab pulled up and a tall, slinky-ish boy came out of the back door, quickly taking his bags as the cab speeded away.

He walked up to Jerome, as his interest for girls were pushed aside, and extended his hand out.

"Alfie Lewis in the flash." he said with a cheery, and suspicious smile.

Jerome shook his hand whilst having his hand shocked.

He looked at his hand, then at the new kid's hand, seeing he had a hand shocking device tied to it.

Both boys laughed at the moment while receiving weird looks from the girls, but they liked it.

Since then, the four of them became the bestest, and I mean bestest friends.

And of course like always, it all changed.

July 29th, 2007:

"Hi!" a glitzy girl greeted her way from the doorway of the House of Anubis common room, where the other four 11-year-olds.

"I'm Amber." she said, placing her hand over herself. She was kind of chubby, but the kids didn't mention this as she got thinner by the year.

"I love pink, glitter, and boys who have really good manners." she said making hand gestures.

"Good luck finding that." Patricia mumbled from her side of the room.

Nobody bothered looking up, until they heard a low, but firm 'ahem' coming from behind the girl.

Amber rolled her eyes and moved out of the way, so the rest could see a very short girl, shorter than anyone else really, , with brune curls decoring her head, who was looking at the floor with her head down, and her arms wrapping five big books.

"Everyone this is Mara Jafay." Amber said, looking rather disgusted with her 'friend', so she called.

"It's Jaffray." said Mara firmly, with anger in her voice, not bothering to look up.

"Yeah, whatever." Amber waved her hand in front of her to shut her.

When Amber had a bad hair day back at their school, only Mara would be the one who would sit at her table, because in the school the most snobby students were attending, so Amber didn't had any real friends.

Since then, Amber made a deal with Mara: she'll let Mara hang out with her so she could become popular.

It never worked, Mara was still the school nerd, and Amber treated her like crap. Well everyone did.

At House of Anubis she finally made real friends, and so did Amber.

I know you are dying to know what happens in the present, but I'm just getting to that. This story is so confusing, I have to start the intro from the beggining. Sheesh, be patient.

(Bitches.)

(I'm joking, I still love you.)

So let's foward to the next part...

July 13th, 2009:

So they just entered their teen years, that was nice.

Not.

But they were excited in _some way_ since the last two members of the house were coming today.

Jerome and Alfie were pranking all day, that's the only thing they did.

All day, all night.

Non-stop.

It was hell for everyone else, so they became the weirdos of the house.

They still loved them, though.

Amber and Joy became friends. But Joy's and Patricia's friendship was growing stronger as well.

Amber stopped treating Mara like a puppet, now they were more like aquantaices.

No, not friends. Aquantaices.

Patricia now was 'Alfie's and Jerome's Goth Pixie' and she did not like that she earned that title.

So after a while of just hanging around, the two new and final students stood on their soon-to-be common room.

"Hey." simply greeted a short blond boy, as he nodded his head to Amber's way.

Amber just blushed. The boy wasn't there for two seconds and he was already flirting.

He went by the name of Mick. Mick Campbell.

"And this is my best friend and mate, Fabian." He said, moving out of the way so people could see the shorter brune boy with his white skin being flushed with light pink.

He was shy. They discovered that. And this was just another victim of Jerome and Alfie's to prank on. They plan it to be more easily.

"So now, you can get to know eachtother, right?" a woman, now in her early 40's, appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said as she waltzed over the new students.

"I'm Trudy, your house mother!" She said happyily to them as she left the room.

So, there you go folks, I explained the whole story from the beggining. _Are you happy?_ My fingers are sore now.

But whatever, really. I'll do anything for you to figure out, alongside me, of what happened in the story of the anubis kids. I'm also hoping I get more mail next time.

Also, let me tell you...

From that moment forward, it wasn't going to be the same. Especially since none of those kids of House of Anubis never **_ever_** discovered anything about the mystery, until she came.

_Didn't you even notice that?_

October 3rd, 2011: Two weeks late:

"Hi!" a girl appeared out of nowhere in the doorway of the common room, while the other 15-year-olds were trying to get answers on where was one of their friends.

"I'm Nina Martin, and I'm from America."


	3. Welcome To The Town!

_Chapter 3: Welcome To The Town!_

You know what's weird?

The way you leave something completely normal for one minute.

Or in this case, two months.

And when you come back, everything is COMPLETELY different.

Yeah. Well, that's what happens in the House of Anubis.

Rather frequently, actually.

Not much is heard, even if the walls are thin as paper.

Not much is seen, as much as an eye catcher the events may be.

They are just clueless as always.

Where were we? Ah. Yes.

The Mail.

Sorry, but I just have to check my mail.

**From izzi08: Well let's see what happens for that, little missy. Wink wink.**

**From wow: Well, whoever you are I assume yours is as good as mine. :) Cheerios.**

Okay, now to the real story.

So, after one hard, mystery-filled, snog-blossomed, past-telled, joke-blanted, blood-seen, year.

(Inhale deeply here.)

This year seems _shit_.

At least that's what the House of Anubis thought.

I'm **so** sorry that I'm leading you on. But you will get to the present time right about...

Now.

So Nina Martin.

Excellent student, good grades, behavior in kept.

Oh, but what's _**this**_?

Tried to ruin the teacher's evil plan.

Well, that sounds _exciting_.

Good thing I'm not one of _them_.

I would have **killed** you.

I'm talking to Nina, by the way.

(It's because I love you guys _so_ much.)

But no, I'm just an outside of the line author.

Or Rufus phone, if you want me in the story.

I think.

But other than that Nina seems like a promising student.

Well she _was_.

Let's go to the present day, July 27th, 2012, the train station:

"Oh, there you are you menacing child!" said happily with a joke on the statement, a bald man, wearing a black button up shirt and jeans, like he was last year when Nina first greeted him.

"Oh, hi!" excalimed Nina, once again ripping out the American flag out of her suitcase. She did this last year when the same man made a remark on how he knew she was American.

People already knew her very well. Already knew she was American, too. But she took it off just in case.

"I'm the American girl you took last year. Remember?" Nina said, rather happily, after all the events from last year.

"Yes, I rather do remember everyone around here." He said rubbing his hands together.

"So, shall we go?" He pointed his hands to direction to the cab.

"Uh. Of course." said Nina, lost in thought for a moment.

After climbing all her suitcases, (which were just like three, by the way) and herself into the cab, the vehicle speeded away in the giant forest that made up the town.

"You look...different." Said the man while steering the wheel slowly.

Nina did look different. Her hair was straightened and combed down, and her face had lost a thin layer of baby fat.

She was a sophmore. That year.

Yes. She was. Believe it or not, the Anubis gang were like 15 last year.

You missed that big fat plot hole. _Didn't you?_

You really shouldn't be listening to me. Let's continue the story.

"Uh, yeah. New year, new face. You know us teens. Change, change, change!" she exclaimed as she looked down on her phone.

"Is that your grandmother your texting with?" He said.

"Huh?"

"Your grandmother, you are texting her right?" the cab driver said, after Nina got back from La La Land.

"Yea. Yea I guess."

_Liar._

She wasn't texting her grandma, she was texting Amber.

Why did she lie about it?

She had no idea.

But it was problably better that she tried to pull last year into her new life.

Silly girl. Thinking she can defeat the future.

The cab passed through a medium-sized black painted gate, as the cab driver greeted Mr. Sweet, who was standing in the entrance of the academy.

"Hi!", Mr. Sweet said with a fake smile.

"Welcome to the Townage English Academy!" he said.

_Or the English Academy..._

_Or T.E.A._

Or The Town. Whatever you want to call it. But most teens call it that.

And this is where the explaination on why this story is named how is named comes into the story.

It's simple. I mean, have you ever heard the name of the school? Only the name of the house, that is.

You may be asking...Why Townage? Why the hell would you name a school like that?

Well it was a preparatory for the senior years into business, but you know the cast isn't in their Senior year yet, so it had no sense that the school's name applied to them.

It was just named that way, anyway. Also 'someone' likes to put the finishing touches on a name by adding '-age' at the end of a word. 'She' is lame. 'I' know. 'I' have to stop talking like 'this'.

And finally, is because the school was located right after the streets of the small town, connected to it. That's why it's usually called 'The Town'.

After a while, it took a short ride and a long text from her best friend, to snap her out of her thoughts.

(Just because typing La La Land is too hard. And because after typing it, I have to make an useless, boring, missing the point rant, in which I have to explain the simple usage of words twice. Like this one.)

(Sigh. I'm a loser.)

"Thanks!" Nina exlaimed quickly, dropping the money for the ride into the passengers seat and taking her bags and speeding away.

The man just stared at her running. It wasn't going to be a good year for her. It was obvious. At least for the insiders it was, not for the readers, since you guys have no idea what's going on.

(Wait. **Do** you?)

She ran and ran.

Ran across the large patch of grass in between the main fountain and the Anubis House.

The house she missed oh-_**so**_-much.

She didn't bother jumping over small lakes of rainwater in the soil. It didn't matter. She was then and there. There and set. Set and ready. And ready for action.

She stopped dead on her tracks as she looked up and down the huge mansion she used to, and still calls home.

It was _beautiful_.

She was about to open the door when she stopped herself again and thinked.

What was it going to be like?

It's like the first day of school. When you arrive in front of your classroom, with all the good friends you have known for years.

You see your name on the list, and are about to enter, but you have no idea what is going to happen next.

That is how Nina feels. If that made any sense.

The sun was setting from afar, making the night visible, and the day disappear.

She opened the door and stuck a foot inside.

Nina planted it firmly on the floor, making it official.

Nina Martin was safe and sound at the House of Anubis.

No need to worry.

For now, at least.

The house was illuminated, all the lights were on, but nobody was in the main hall.

"Hello?" she exclaimed.

"Is somebody there?"

She waited for an answer. Suddenly, a figure came from the end of the boy's hallway.

"Oh hey, Martin! Or should I say: Beep-Zeep-Zap!" said Alfie Lewis, making his entrance like always.

"Alfie!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him close to her.

"You have no idea how much I missed this place!" She exclaimed into his shirt, as he was awkwardly hugging too.

"Okay Nina. You can let go now. You're cutting my blood pressure." He said as he struggled to move under Nina's grip.

"Sorry. So, anyone else here?" she asked, pocketing her hands into her jeans and giving a long look around the house.

"No, I just arrived, only me, and Jerome." He said firmly, walking back to his room.

He tried to open the door, but failed.

"Jerome! Open up!" He exlaimed as he tried to knock the door down.

No response.

Alfie walked back to Nina.

"He said sorry about everything that happened last year. But he's been acting rather strangely. He won't even let me enter our own room!" He said stomping his foot down.

"Oh. So, same rooms as last year?" Nina asked squinting her eyes.

"Pretty much."

"Awesome." Nina finished the conversation, as she walked upstairs to what it was and will be her's and Amber's new/old room.

She propped her suitcases on her bed and floor.

She needed to sit down.

In all her texting conversation, she and Amber hadn't mention anything about her being in the house or not.

In review, to her, Alfie looked different. His hair was combed up a bit more. An instead of his regular alien T-Shirts, he was wearing an elbow-sleeved plain orange shirt.

She sighed.

It wasn't Amber who she was waiting for. It was him.

Fabian. Fabian Rutter.

Nina Martin's _boyfriend_.

That may sound a little unorthodox, but it wasn't confusing at all.

He liked her and she liked him.

Get it?

It's simple.

"Ding dong. Were home!" Nina heard the familiar voice down the stairs.

Oh. My. God.

She ran down the stairs, using the rail as a brake from her own running body, legs and feet.

She got downstairs just to greet Amber and Mara. Who had arrived yet into the house.

Alfie went and hugged them both loosely. He and Amber were nowhere close to a relationship, it was complicated, only things Amber and Nina could tell eachother.

Nina went ahead and hugged Mara tightly, saying how much she missed her and such. Even though Mara only said two things to her last year, but that was about to change, Nina would made sure of that.

After that, she squealed just like Amber and hugged the girl. A big welcome to her best friend, that's what she wanted.

"Oh Nina! I missed you so much! You have no idea." Amber said as she made hand movements.

"No Amber, I know. I've missed you lots too!" She squealed again and hugged Amber once again.

"Your hair looks different." said both of them at the same time to eachother.

It was true. Amber's hair wasn't the loose curls and straight hair changes she used to have last year. Now it was smartly layered and waved down, making a small hair crown in top of her head. And she had new highlights which made her head from the bright blond to an even whiter blond.

It was awesome. Amber also got thinner.

Mara's hair also changed. Instead of the waves and curls she had last year, her hair was all straight, like Nina's, but Mara's bangs were more dedicated on. Also it looked like Mara was wearing darker make-up.

Nina also notice there was a small white paper covering Mara's nose.

Wait, did she got a nose job? Weird.

Alfie explained to them the whole Jerome situation like he did with Nina.

"Hey Amber, we got the same rooms as last year!" excalimed Nina happily, jumping up and down.

"Oh, yay!" Amber responded, jumping up and down like Nina.

"Wow, full house, eh, mates?" the rest of the teens heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Mick!" both Amber and Mara shouted, turning around and hugging Mick.

Amber forgot for a moment they're not together. She awkwardly stepped back hoping nobody would notice the over-happiness in her face.

Her plan succeded.

"So what did I miss?" He asked, spreading both arms as he quickly took off his coat, and speeded away to his room.

His hair did look a bit shorter. Other than that, he really never changed.

Before anyone could answer he was gone.

All that was left was Fabian and Patricia.

Everyone went to their assigned rooms like last year, except Alfie who was still locked out of his and his roommate's own room.

Also, Mara stayed in the common room to read a book. It took all the problems from her life away from a moment.

"Hey bitches, we're home!", exclaimed Patricia from the doorframe, in her tough love way, smiling uncontrollably.

Well, _that's_ something you don't see everyday.

Mara stood up slowly and walked without any hestitation to the last three housemates to come...

It took one moment to describe them all. Patirica lost the colorful clip-ons, and styled her hair so she had shorter bangs. Joy look the same, but her hair was darker, and she also had bangs. Fabian looked the same, but his hair was more dedicated and worked on, it was noticable.

She hugged Patricia tightly, then went and awkwardly hugged Fabian like they were more than acquaintances, then went and hugged Joy like they were best friends.

Alfie hugged each of them quickly too. Then he quickly speeded away to his room, trying to get in yet again.

Then Mick got out of his room, nodded his head toward the trio then walked quickly to the kitchen.

Why was everyone in such a hurry? You'll find out later.

And finally, after Nina heard the 'we're' in the sentence, she almost killed herself on the stairs running down.

A million thoughts were runnning through her head, like always. Was her outfit cute? Did she look good with her new look? Was Fabian going to remember her at all? More like stupid questions, that is.

She finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Amber sighed in relief from atop of the stairs. She was worried Nina would trip over the the way there.

As Amber was walking slowly down the stairs following her wacky-at-the-moment roommate, Nina was already in front of Fabian, ignoring at the moment how Patricia and Joy were whispering behind the couple.

They opened their arms and pulled eachother into the most cute, yet awkward hug being seen by their other housemates.

Alfie was mentally wishing Jerome was out there too. He would have recorded a video and posted it on Facebook like he did most years. Ah, **those** were the days.

_"Ahem."_

Nina couldn't believe her hears, even if she had her eyes closed, her nose taking in from time to time the scent of Fabian's cologne from his neck, even if the girl didn't even said a word, Nina could still reconize her.

Joy.

She stepped back slowly to look at the group.

"Hi Patricia, Joy.", Nina said, changing her head direction from side to side, as she said her hellos.

"Well, awkward." Mara said giggling nervously.

Just in case you haven't seen last year of this...Nina and Joy aren't the best friends.

I mean they were, until the whole 'I like Fabian. Period.' situation came in between. And Fabian knew about it. That just made it even more awkward.

Okay, I declare 'awkward' the word of the day. That reminds me, new episode of 'Awkward.' tomorrow Tuesday at 11/10C on MTV.

Back to the story, Nina and Joy's relationship it's just like Jerome and Mick's relatioship...they weren't exactly 'frenemies' until the whole 'Mara likes me more." situation, except in this one Mara had no idea what was going on.

On the side story, Fabian was making sure Joy would stay off his business, at least the romantic one.

Nina was even more surprised, something she didn't knew at that moment, Joy was staying in the house.

Yep, she just found out.

**Ouch.**

Let hell break lose, why don't you!

Sorry readers, I'm talking to the producers.

Oh wait, that's me. My bad!

Yet again, I'm sorry for getting sidetrack. Let's continue the story.

"Oh you are all here." Victor said cursing under his breath. He stayed at the second floor's railing, leaning in and taking a good look at the students.

Everyone was surprised the guy was even alive, except maybe Mara and Mick, which was normal to them.

After a deep sigh, he talked.

"The rooms are the same as last year...Martin and Millington, Campbell and Rutter, Lewis and Clarke..-" Mara and Alfie chuckled at the last one.

Victor gave them one of those killing glares.

"-And finally, Mercer and Williamson." Victor finished, almost leaving.

"Wait! What about me?" Mara exclaimed pointing at herself.

"Oh, you. You will stay at the attic." He said and walked away.

_'What?'_ Mara kept thinking.

Since the whole Sibuna mystery was 'over', the gang didn't really mind.

There was an awkward silence, until Nina decided to speak up.

"I'll go to my room." said Nina as she speeded away upstairs, being followed by Amber's eyes, making sure she wouldm't fall.

Everyone stared at her, then went to whatever they needed to do.

Fabian and Mick went to their room, Amber followed Nina, Alfie went back to trying to knock the damn door down, and Mara stayed in the common room, and continued reading, the words ringing in her head over and over again.

The attic. The attic. _The attic. The attic?_ The phrase started to lose meaning.

Meanwhile, Patricia and Joy ignored completely the past situation, and they were still at the doorframe.

"Joy, what time is it?" Patricia whispered over to her best friend.

"Oh crap. 5:58PM."

Patricia and Joy glanced at eachother with wide eyes. They speeded away as fast as they could to their rooms. After they were in they locked the door.

We will get to their conversation later.

Meanwhile, Amber and Nina were in their room unpacking some more, and Amber was taking quick glances at Nina from time to time, making sure she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Amber finally asked. Nina didn't look up from her suitcase.

"I'm fine." she said cooly.

"Doesn't seem like it." Amber said, bringing back the subject.

"Fabian's not going to fall for Joy, you know? He likes you, and we don't even know if Joy is still out to get him or not." Amber finished her sentence.

"But-"

"But _nothing_." Amber said, going over to hug her best friend/roommate.

She felt Nina calm under her arms.

"Thanks, Ambs." Nina called her by her nickname.

"No problem, Nins." Amber did they same, and they both broke out giggling.

Meanwhile, somewhere else...

A black cab, as dark as the night-

(Okay that sounded a bit cliche. But a lot of things will.)

-Speeded away in the school campus, and stopped right behind the House of Anubis.

A tall figure jumped from the passangers' seat, and took some money from his pocket.

The figure threw the money into the cab's seat and climbed through his room window without saying another word to the driver.

"Jerome! I'm giving up on you! I will climb through our room window! Unless you have that locked too!" Alfie shouted from the other side of the door.

Jerome ignored him. He quickly took off his jacket and looked at himself in the mirror. He locked the door and went out the window to the town.

He went for unknown reasons, really. But he did get a haircut there.

His hair was shorter, and darker, like he wasn't blonde anymore, and his skin was paler, and his hair also covered half his eyes.

Also his taste in clothes was darker. He wore mostly black and grey.

He problably just went goth during the summer.

He unlocked the door letting his best friend in.

"Sorry. But you should have climbed throught the window, I was at the town the whole time." said the previously blonde boy chuckling.

"Not funny." said Alfie smiling.

"Hey. What _were_ you doing at the town?" Alfie asked, bringing out the word 'were'.

"Just got a haircut." Jerome said simply and firmly.

"Oh cool. You look better that way." Alfie said laying in his head relaxing, and quickly taking a comic book from the floor and paging it.

Jerome looked at his watch. 5:59PM.

(Yes, all that happened in one minute.)

_'Oh crap.'_ He tought.

"Oh crap.", he said.

"What's the matter?", Alfie asked with one of his looks on his face.

"I need to go. Take care of the room while I'm out, 'kay?" Jerome stated quickly as he climbed out the window again, having Alfie stare at him weirdly.

He climbed without any hestitation the tall house until the second floor, only using his hands. He climbed through Patricia and Joy's room.

"Where have you been?" Joy excalimed from behind the curtains, hitting him in the arm.

"I was at the town." He said simply as he sat down on one of the bean bag chairs.

"Are you crazy? We have to keep our identitieds secret!" Patricia exclaimed at herself in the mirror, as she twined one strand of hair in one finger, and kept her other hand at her hip.

Their three phone alarms beeped.

_6PM._

The trio's hair quickly changed from their original color to all black, and their eyes changed color.

But they were totally cool about it.

"I still can't believe nobody noticed that your eyes were hazel, not blue Patricia." said Joy to Patricia nodding her way to the mirror.

"Oh, wow, Jerome, your eyes changed to brown. That's freaky." said Patricia laying down on her bed as Joy admired her own new blue eyes.

"Yes, I know, we're freaks, that's what our eyes do.", Jerome stated.

"So how long do we have to stay up here?" Joy asked.

"Not for long." Patricia said as she jumped out of her room window, and ran to the forest, Jerome and Joy followed her close.

I'm betting you are as confused as I am, but it will all be explained.

Later.

Finally, lets span what is happening downstairs.

Nina ran downstairs yet again and taking in a deep breath of the air of House of Anubis.

_"I'm back home."_, she whispered to herself gracefully.

(If this was a show, and it had laugh track, this is the part where the auidience whoops and claps.)

She knocked on Fabian's door and waited for him. About four seconds later the door opened.

"It's Nina." said Mick from the doorway to Fabian which was in his bed.

"Oh, Nina!" he excalimed getting up and exiting the room.

"Good luck mate!" Mick exclaimed as he closed the door.

"So." Fabian said.

"So." Nina continued.

_'Oh my god, he's so cute'_ Nina thought.

"I'm glad I didn't say that aloud."

"Say what?"

"Huh?"

Okay, awkward conversation.

"You said, 'I'm glad I didn't say that aloud', say what aloud?" Fabian explained.

"Oh, uh." Nina pondered what to say.

"You're making here feel uncomfortable! Just kiss her!", they heard Mick shout through the door.

Fabian didn't hestitate and crashed his lips into her, holding her waist firmly in an embrace, as Nina held his arms tightly in her hands, kissing back tenderly.

That first, perfect, start-of-the-year kiss feeling. _Ah._

They broke apart slowly and leaned their foreheads forward.

"Wow.", they whispered to eachother and themselves in unison.

"Do you want to go to a walk? Around town?" Nina said in a really fast tone, without taking a pause.

"Uh, sure, but first take a breath." Fabian said smiling, making Nina blush.

They randomly wondered off out of the house. It was 6:30PM, not that late, and supper came around 7PM.

They held hands as they walked into the town. It was the safest place they could think of.

And besides, there were thousands of shops there. A barber shop, a clothing shop, a library, a cafe, a restaurant, a club, almost everything was there.

Scratch that. _Everything_ needed was there.

Fabian and Nina just went strolling along the brick road and the marble sidewalks, very fancy.

They decided to go back and just hang around the forest. They didn't get lost because there was always a small path that connected the clearing in the forest where Sibuna often held meetings at and one gate at the ruins of the town.

The couple settled and sat under a tree silently.

"This is perfect.", Nina whispered.

"Agreed.", Fabian whispered back.

The boy kissed his girlfriend's forehead sweetly. They smiled at their luck.

This is the moment where I add suspense for a moment and say: they heard a noise.

And they did.

Nina squinted her eyes so que could see better. Both students stood up quickly.

They were searching together where the noise was coming from, they weren't that scared as they were last year.

It was impossible to wonder what was going to happen then. So they looked up at the trees to see if they saw something interesting.

Nina caught a figure with her eye. The figure was slim, it was a female figure, and the moonlight gave a source of light and it reflected of such figure's ring, and Nina quickly saw it was pink and silver with diamonds on it.

The figure quickly left, leaving Nina in shock.

"Nina, we should go to The Town.", Fabian quickly told Nina as the noises of bushes and leaves and trees moving.

"We already went to the town.", Nina stated as her face grew worried.

"No, I mean The Town, the school.", Fabian whispered as he took Nina's hand and made a run.

"Oh, okay." They sprinted away to the house.

When they arrived at the house, they discussed on, well, what exactly just happened.

"What do you think it was?" Nina asked.

"Vampires?" Fabian questioned jokinly.

They both laughed as Nina pushed a little bit into Fabian's arm.

"Don't worry about it, it was problably an animal."

_'An animal who wore a ring?'_ Nina thought on saying, but it sounded stupid. And Nina problably imagined it.

"I'll go to my room." Nina said, pointing upstairs.

"But it's almost supper time." Fabian stated, cocking his head sideways and pocketing his hands.

Nina turned around scratching the back of her head.

"I'll be here.", and with that she left.

Whatever was at the forest, no one knew that it wasn't much safer home.


	4. All The Drama Before

_Chapter 4: All The Drama Before_

I've got mail!

**Tasertime: Thank you. The couples are a secret. I'm sorry if the story has a couple you don't like.**

**izzi08: Thanks for your recurrent reviewing. And don't worry. You will never suspect the surprises coming.**

**Olivia5k5: Thanks. I'm aiming for that.**

Okay, now that we've read the mail, lets continue the story...

"Kids! Supper!", the housemother, Trudy, excalimed from the common/dining room.

Mick, Alfie and then Fabian came in rushing, they were always hungry first.

And very much slower, Mara and Amber came from upstairs holding tight the handrail.

Trudy seemed happy to see, technically, 'her kids' again, after a couple of months.

But something was missing.

"Where is Nina, Joy, Jerome and Patricia?" Trudy asked at the rest of the students' table.

Fabian, Amber and Alfie looked around, Mick kept scarfing his food, and Mara looked intrigued.

"I don't know. Nina went upstairs saying she was coming down for supper." Fabian stated.

Trudy looked around the table.

"Mara! Can you be a dear and bring Nina to the table?" Trudy asked Mara.

"Sure!" Mara jumped out of her chair and ran upstairs.

Mara knocked on Nina and Amber's room door, while slowly removing a small paper strip off her nose.

Nina opened the door, peered her head out, and was shocked to find Mara out there.

"Oh, hi Mara." She said simply, her face expressionless.

"Hi Nina. Trudy said to bring you to supper." Mara said and then chuckled at the tought, in some other complex way her mind worked in.

Nina looked back at her own room, to make sure nothing, or no one was there.

"Can we talk?" Nina asked.

"Sure." Mara replied without hestitation.

They both entered the room and sat on Nina's bed.

"What's the problem Nina? Is it Fabian? Did he forget your birthday again?"

"What? No! It's not that." Nina said, now with a worried expression on her face.

"I saw something in the woods, while I was out with Fabian...and I think I glanced by chance something shining from the object, or animal, or whatever it was making that noise's hand. I could just not forget about it. I swear I've seen that thing before." Nina explained.

Mara was just left mouth-opened. She closed it and started replying.

"Well, what if you just saw a leaf with water or something, or the moon, or some eyes. I don't know." Mara sure didn't have an explanation for this.

"So what do you think thi-" Nina started.

"Wait a minute. Why are you telling me this?" Mara asked.

Nina raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, not that it's nice to spend time with you and everything, I guess, but we really didn't communicate at all last year." Mara explained.

"Believe me, I'm desperate, and I really want to spend more time with you. You know. Get to know you." Nina stated.

"Oh, okay, I guess." Mara concluded.

Nina quickly glanced at Mara's nose.

"Why did you change your nose?" She asked.

"I didn't like it, simple as that. I asked for it to be a bit longer." Mara looked proud.

Nina chuckled for a second, then she heard footsteps coming towards the room.

Someone opened the door, and Nina quickly glanced at the hand of the person who was at the doorframe. It was a girl hand, and it had a silver ring, with a bright pink heart on it.

"Nina, you missed supper, go downstairs to eat your food alone." Joy said, smirking at her smart remark.

Nina glared at her face, and when she was gone Nina looked scared again.

Mara quickly saw her expression, than jumped in.

"Nina! You look pale! You look like you've seen a ghost.!" Mara excalimed.

_'No not again! This cannot be happening again'_ Nina tought.

Instead of replying, Nina stormed out and raced downstairs. She was _not_ going to leave this alone.

_-One Hour Ago-_

"Hey guys! Check the sweet couple out!" Joy looked from the tree branch, down to Nina and Fabian, relaxing from their date.

"Joy. I know what you're thinking. And I won't let you." Patricia said matter-of-factly to Joy, catching after her.

"Who's on a date?" Jerome asked, catching after behind the girls. Now the three of them were admiring Nina and Fabian cuddling from a tree. If you didn't know the situation, that would have sounded creepy.

"Fabian and Nina." Patricia said quickly. Joy smacked her hard in the arm.

"Don't say it! That couple is _evil_." Patricia and Jerome glanced at eachother than back at Joy.

'We are getting worried about you. Joy.' their eyes said.

"Oh come on guys! Get real. I'm not going to hurt them." She assured, but her fangs were coming our and her eyes were turning red.

"But it wouldn't hurt a little scare now, would it?" she asked, but didn't let her friends answer, because she ran away as fast as she could, with her supersonic speed.

"Joy!" both Patricia and Jerome exclaimed at the same time, running a the same speed behind her.

They all ran through tree branches, falling several time into bushes, and clinging into the branches again.

"Joy! Let's just hunt for animals and get back to the house before anybody sees us!" Patricia exclaimed when they stopped by the clearing.

Joy sighed, and dug her fangs into a branch, and saying something in between the lines of 'I'm not going anywhere'.

The plan didn't work, because Jerome quickly undug her fangs, took her whole body and clinged it over one shoulder, making her unable to move.

"Lets go home." He sighed and started climbing down slowly, her friend over his shoulder and his other friend following him.

_-Present Time-_

Nina walked into the common room.

"Nina, are you okay? You missed supper." Fabian asked after Nina came down, holding her shoulders lightly.

"Where's Joy?" Nina asked.

"Last time I saw her she entered the laundry room." Mick said, taking a bite our of his apple.

Nina didn't pause for a moment. She ran to the common room, then followed to the kitchen, then the laundry room. She stop dead on her tracks when she heard laughing from the washing machine.

She walked slowly to the machine, and opened the door, as slowly as well. She saw the three missing teens sitting inside, in a circle.

"Wait, what? What happened guys? Why are you sitting on a washing machine? I don't understand a bit." Nina stated, crossing her arms while the expression on her face changed.

"Uh, well. This is kind of our hanging out place. So privacy please..." Patricia said, closing the lid slowly, but Nina stopped her.

"No. First I want Joy to explain why was she watching me and Fabian on a date from a tree!" Nina was calm, but furious inside.

The trio looked at eachother.

"Wait a minute. Were you _all_ watching me?" Nina asked. Now she was furious inside and out.

The trio got out of the washing machine using super speed.

"Wait another minute.." Nina was now confused.

"...what are you?" she asked.

"Let us explain." Jerome said from behind her, scaring her.

"But I think we should tell everyone." Patricia said, locking a tough descision.

Joy just glared at Nina.

"Lets meet at your room." Joy concluded.

"With the rest of Sibuna." she added.

Then the three speeded away.

Nina was left in a state of awe. She took her time to go around and call the others.

When the seven people were at Amber and Nina's room, with the door locked, the confession started.

"We're vampires." Patricia said simply.

Nobody gasped, the teens just squinted their eyes and tried to understand the situation. It _was_ House of Anubis. The fact of this happened wasn't weird _at all_.

"So. How did that happened." Alfie asked looking up.

"Well..." Joy started explaining.

_-Two Months Ago- -Night of the Dance-_

Joy, Patricia and Jerome were walking home early, since they were the only ones without dates, and that tought really didn't fit well with all the happy couples around the room, especially since each one of them liked someone else that was taken.

But instead of walking home, they walked all the way to the forest, getting deeper and deeper and deeper...

_-Present Time-_

"...And then we felt a sharp pain, as something attacked us by surprise. But we don't remember anything else from that night. We woke up the next day, feeling like we could anything, but that day was the day we all went home. So nobody else knew what to do. It was done." Joy finished.

All the other members just sat there, intrigued on what could have attacked them.

"So you have no idea what might have attacked you?" Nina asked.

"No, not really. It could have been more vampires." Jerome stated, straching the back of his neck.

"Also, you don't have to worry about hurting you. We leave every dinner to hunt for animals in the blood. It's enough for us." Patricia said, walking over Amber's bed and sitting down.

"And finally, you cannot tell anyone about this, okay?" Joy asked.

A chorus of 'okay's and 'sure's came out from the rest of their group.

"I have two questions." Fabian raised his hand.

"Sure, ask away." Patricia replied, not looking up from her nails.

"Do you stay ageless and are you going to be like this forever." Fabian asked.

"No, we age, and the only way to return human is by taking a certaing type of snake, which can't be found in the UK, and making it bite us in the neck. So that's a big No-No." Patricia answered.

Everyone heard what they needed to hear. After a while, everyone left to their rooms. Nina and Amber stayed in their's, of course.

But while Amber was mindlessly painting her nails, Nina was thinking. Deeply.

_Bring Sibuna. Forever._ Misterious words kept repeating in her mind. Sibuna was no more, she knew that. But when she told herself that, she felt like a lie was growing more and more in her heart, and it will soon overtake her.

_Bring Sibuna. Bring Sibuna. Sibuna. Sibuna. Sibuna. Sib-_

Her train of tought was broken by the sound of Victor's voice.

"Children! Everyone come outside. We have a situation to discuss." His voice filled the house.

_'Argh! What now!'_ Nina complained in her bed as she stood up.

One by one. All the teens came out from their rooms into the main hall. Except Mara, who was in the common room.

"A friend of mine and therapist, Dr. Pax, has created a theraphy box at the end of this hall." Victor said as all nine walked over the end of the boys hallway.

"Here it is. The doctor I told you about, Dr. Pax, has placed this room in here, so everyday you enter, click the 'record video' button on a camera, which is located inside there, sit on the seat, and you will tell all your secrets to the camera, like if it was a theraphy session." Victor finished.

All the students started talking really loudly to eachother. After they silenced, Mara raised her hand.

"Why, exactly, is this here?" she asked.

"Because me and Dr. Pax feel like you students need your talking. We've been worried about you all. Every student must do it everyday, starting tomorrow, for one hour each segment. When you close the door behind you it will close and lock, locking you in there. Only when one hour has passed the door will open. It can also be opened from outside. It's also soundproof, so nobody can eavesdrop on your conversation." Victor finished.

They were all confused. Why does a therapist wanted to see them? They were just another group of unestable teens which had no control in their lives. Right? What information could they have?

Nina stepped into the box, wanting to start a day earlier, and closed the door behind her, as it clicked and locked.

The room was small, only two people could fit in it. There was a seat covering half of the floor of the room, and a camera in a camera stand. The room was all a cold metal, never escaping darkness. But it wasn't really dark, was there was a roof lamp and a air conditioner in the room. The seat only had a wine colored pillow protecting it from people sitting on hard and cold metal. Nina pressed the record video button on the back of the camera where she found it, then started talking to the it.

**Nina's Camera Session #1**

**"Hi. I'm Nina Martin. I don't know why am I doing this. All my secrets should be kept secrets and secrets only. But obviously that rule is broken now."** She chuckled for a second and became serious...

**"But seriously, if you need to know, I've been hearing weird voices in my mind all day. But, I wouldn't really call them words. They are more like mumbles. I really couldn't hear them right..."** she continued. Nina kept talking and explaining her somehow interesting life for an hour, then she heard the door click besides her. She pressed the stop video button and stepped outside. It was a little bit later than 10PM. Nobody was outside, so Nina decided to go to bed.

When she entered to her room, Amber looked up at her and gave her a soft smile.

"They are making blood-tests tomorrow." Amber announced at Nina.

Oh great. That's all she needed.

Nina didn't reply. She just jumped into bed and buried her body under the covers.

She started thinking.

_'Please God. Please make time stop or slow down at least!'_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Too late. Alarm Clock won this time.


End file.
